Pet
by PamaChan
Summary: Neji was supose to be a normal 19 year old guy. Everything changes when he finds out he is connected to a demon by a 'Collar' he got from an old lady. And Destiny could not be more agaisnt Neji Hyuuga at this point.M for Yaoi,Smut/ !Sequel coming!
1. Encounters

Neji Hyuuga, in the prime of his life walking down the street aggravated.

"Damn Sasuke, He's such a dick sometimes." He mumbled to himself about his boyfriend he had just finished yelling at.

Neji cleared his face of anger when He saw an old women walk by. The brunette stared a little wide eyed at the tall man behind her, he was at least 5'8 and he had crimson red hair.

"Good morning Ma'am" The old woman smiled and wave softly. As the man came closer the Hyuuga also said "And good morning to you Sir" The old women stopped dead in her tracks, startling Neji.

"Dear, are you saying you can see, Sasori-kun" The old woman grabbed the man's hand. The Brunette blinked in confusion.

_Am I not supposed to be able to see him, is he an evil spirit or something? _

Either way Neji replied to the old woman, "Yes man"

Her face seam to lighten up, then she reached to her wrist and removed a blood red bracelet. "Put this on when your alone, Alright young man?"

Neji nodded and took the bracelet. Its red color faded, and it turned a light green. The Hyuuga turned to ask the old woman something but she was already a way down the street.

_Hm…Must be one of those mood ring things._

~*~*~*

"I'm back" Neji called as He walked into him apartment, with a bag of green tea.

"N-Neji!?" Sasuke exclaimed surprised. The Hyuuga blinked wide eyed and dropped the bag to the floor.

There on** his** couch was a half naked Sasuke leaning over…a red haired…girl.

The brunette stood there for a while and let the scene sink in.

_A-A girl…?_

"Um. Sasuke-kun maybe I should leave?" The girl said as she pushed Sasuke over softly. She gathered her things and Placed on her rectangle glasses, Neji stepped aside as she walked through the door.

"You cheated on me. With a girl!" The Hyuuga refused to believe it, He closed his eyes as if it was a dream and he'd wake up any second.

"Neji, I-"

"Get out."Neji ordered, he refused to let himself cry. God damnit he was a Hyuuga and he would not give in to this emotion.

"Just listen-" The Uchiha was once again cut off as the Hyuuga stomped his foot and yelled now.

"I said Get out! You disgusting Bastard!" The brunette started walking down the hall way, to his room.

Sasuke grabbed his hand and held the Hyuuga against the wall. "This isn't my entire fault; I can't help it if sometimes I wanna see a chick's tits. I'm a guy after all"

Neji kick the Uchiha hard in the stomach with his black belt strength. "I cannot believe you just said that you worthless piece of shit."

Sasuke couch softly and stood back up. He smirked at the Hyuuga as he said grabbing Neji's wrist. "You're so sexy when you're pissed"

Neji was about to hit him with his free hand, but Sasuke grabbed his other wrist and held it against the wall.

"Get the fuck off me Sasuke!" Neji said trying to free his hands. The Uchiha forced his lips onto Neji's. The Hyuuga bit down as hard as he could on Sasuke's lower lip and tasted blood as the Uchiha pulled away.

Sasuke released Neji's wrists and brought a hand up to his mouth and glared at the Hyuuga.

"I'm only gonna tell one more time, Get out." Neji glared at the Raven haired man standing in front of him.

"fine" Sasuke growled bitterly as He walked down the hall. And slammed the front door behind him. Neji went the window next to the door and watched him try and get through the wave of reporters that had gathered around the front of Neji's house.

He opened the window and saw several camras turn to him. He smirked slightly. He then made fake tears run down his face as he yelled out the window to the reports.

"I hope I never see your ungrateful ass here again, or the whore of yours!" Neji close the window and wiped his eyes.

_Well the press will be up his ass for a good week now._

~*~*~*

Neji Hyuuga, in the worst time of his life sat on his couch. Several empty wine bottles surround him and he mumbled to himself.

"And he never even could remember my birthday anyway, that dick" He turned and laid on the couch. Something dug into his side and made him sit up.

He found what had hurt him, it was the bracelet. Neji sighed annoyed and placed in on his wrist.

The Hyuuga flinched as the bracelet tightened its self to Neji's wrist, and turned a deeper color of green.

"Yo" Neji spun around and blinked when he saw a guy lean up against his wall.

"How the hell did you get in my house?" Neji asked standing up, wobbly. Damn how many drinks had he had?

"Well duh, I used the door" The man said and then laughed softly. His brown spiky hair was messy and needed a brush ready bad. He had two red tattoos on his face. And he was well….buff looking.

"Nee, Neji you ok? I can't believe that asshole" He shook his head in disbelief.

"I mean come on I'd take you over any women in the world. Damn just looking at your ass-" He cut himself and laughed.

"You must think I'm a stalker or something Huh?" Neji leaned against the back of the couch and replied.

"Yeah just a little bit." Then Neji looked at his butt. "So you think my ass is sexy huh?"

"Hell yeah" The guy rubbed the back of his head as he walked over and grabbed Neji's wrist softly. Pulling it up to his face and examined the bracelet.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" The man took a step back and bowed slightly. "I am Kiba Inuzuka, Your new Master"

"Eh?" Was all Neji said as He raised an eyebrow at the Inuzuka. "Who the hell do you think your talking to, And how the hell have you been my house I didn't notice you."

"Well I think I'm talking to Neji Hyuuga. And you couldn't see me yet. Duh" Kiba said smiling.

"I suggest you take your crazy ass and leave, before I call the police." Neji said as He reached for his cell phone.

"Look the next couple of sentences are gonna sound wicked crazy, but listen in till I finish then I don't care who you call."

Neji eyed the guy and sat down and replied. "You got five minutes"

~*~*~*~

Kiba explained, about a different realm or the Demon world where he was from. A one member of every family is allowed to go to the human world and chose a pet. Just like if you went to the pet store and chose a puppy.

Neji couldn't help but twitch his eyebrow when Kiba said 'pet'. But he let Kiba continue.

The Inuzuka went on to explain, regular humans can't see Demons that have entered the human world. Only demon pet's with 'Collars' or the bracelet could see them. If a Demon's pet is trying to find another pet to give a 'Collar' to. They can change the color to red, and any Pet will be able to see their demon. That's how Neji got his.

~*~*~*

"I'm must be smashed over my ass, I'm hallucinating" Neji groaned as he held his face in his hand.

"Neji you're not hallucinating, I know this must be** really** weird for you."Kiba said sitting down next to the Hyuuga.

The long haired Brunette gasped slightly as the demon raped his arms around Neji.

"W-what are you doing?" Kiba ignored his question and pulled Neji into his lap and stroked his head softly.

"If you want you can cry" The Hyuuga blinked and looked up at the Inuzuka. Kiba avoided Neji's eyes but said.

"If you want you can cry about sasuke, he hurt you. And it's better if you let you frustration out."

The Hyuuga leaned his head against the demon's chest.

_Why am I so comfortable around this man? He's probably a figure of my imagination anyway. There's no way demons exist…_

Neji let his thoughts wonder as tears filled his eyes, and blurred his vision. Kiba tightened his arms around the long haired brunette.

"It's okay" The Inuzuka whispered to Neji, and stroked the Hyuuga's hair running his hands through Neji's hair.

Neji felt warm tears run down his cheeks. He hid his face in Kiba's shirt and sobbed softly.

* * *

Me: did you like It? Give me feedback please. Sasuke is a dick in this story. Sorry sasuke fans.


	2. Friends

Neji Hyuuga felt someone's lips on his eye lids.

_Who the Hell?_

The Hyuuga blinked and sat up, giving himself a head rush. He waited for the blood to stop rushing to his head and blinked seeing Kiba Inuzuka smiling at.

"Good morning Neji-chan! You're really cute when you sleep, you know" The long haired brunette screamed and fell backwards off the couch.

_Oh my god…I-I must still be asleep…there's no way-_

"Nee, Neji-chan Why are you suspired to see me?" Kiba asked as Looked over the arm of the couch. The Hyuuga stood up quickly and leaned against the wall.

"You're not real…I must be going crazy" Neji said as he looked around the room. The Inuzuka raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Ok then? You can believe whatever you want but…" The spiky haired brunette walked up to Neji and whisper into his ear.

"I'll still be here" The Hyuuga gasped surprised as Kiba kissed his neck softly. Neji flinched and tried to take a step to the side tripping in the process. He waited for the ground to collide with his face but nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and looked over at Kiba who had grabbed his fore arm preventing his from falling.

"One of my duties as your master is to make sure no harm comes to you. Physical or Mental." Kiba said as he help Neji stand up right.

~*~*~*~

"Lee-Kun is something wrong?" Sakura asked as Lee had an angry expression painted on his face. "That damn bastard"

Lee cursed under his breath as He drove down the somewhat empty street.

"Don't worry I'm sure Neji-kun is fine." Lee sighed and he looked at the rear view mirror at the brunette girl sitting in the back seat with her eyes closed softly. Her hair in two Chinese buns.

"Tenten?" The girl opened one of her eyes. "Hai, Lee-san"

"Can I ask a favor?" Sakura stroked Lee's arm as he spoke. Tenten nodded. "As my master I ask that, if I try to do anything to Sasuke out of rage, Will you please stop me at all costs?"

"Of course, Lee-san." Sakura smiled back at the girl. "Thank you Ten-chan"

The brunette nodded and closed her eyes again.

The earring hanging from Lee's ear turned a light shade of pink.

~*~*~*~

As Kiba explained everything again, Neji sipped some of the water he had, which contain a dissolved aspirin for his hangover.

"Ok so you're really just like a guardian angel kind of?" The Inuzuka's eye brow twitched. "When you say it like that, I sound like a pansy"

"But I think I understand you more. So really this is like a way to increase the relationship between the demon and human world."

"Eh?" Kiba's eyebrow twitched again

_Does this guy always think so deeply about everything?_

"I guess I'll accept it if you stop calling me your 'pet'." Neji glared at the demon. Kiba laughed awkwardly "S-sure"

Then a loud knock on the door made both of their heads turn. Neji sighed annoyed. "I swear if it's more Reporters…"

"Again, are you like famous or something, there a lot of reporters and news vans around this place?"

"Well Kind of-"Neji was cut off as he opened the door and a Pink haired woman globed him and sent him to the floor.

"NEJI-KUN!" The girl said as she cradled his head between her breasts. Neji muffled something makes her remove his head.

"Eh? What'd you say?" Neji's eye brow twitched as he looked at the wall. "I asked you to get off of me Sakura-san."

"Oh, Sorry Neji-kun" A guy said as he entered the room and lifted Sakura up and offered a hand to Neji. Kiba laughed, but it didn't seem to be directed at Neji, Making the Hyuuga turn and look at him. Kiba was talking to the air.

_What is Kiba doing?-_

"Neji-kun how're you, I heard about what happened on the news." Lee asked as he rapped an arm around Neji's shoulder.

"I'm fine" Neji turned and asked a slight hint of anger in his voice "Is it really all over news this quickly?"

"Like every station is eating that little performance you gave, right up." The Hyuuga blinked and looked at Lee

"How'd you know I was faking?" Lee laughed and dragged Neji into the kitchen "Dude, I've known you since first grade. Like Hell I wouldn't know you were faking."

Something caught Lee's eye. "Oi, Neji are feeling alright?"

"I'm a little hung over yes, why?" The taller male reached around Neji's head and tightened the light blue head band around the Hyuuga's fore head.

"It's nothing it's just that's your Monday headband."

"You memorized what day I wear a certain headband?" Neji asked as He grabbed another glass of water.

"Yeah a little bit." Lee reached in to his jacket and handed an envelope to Neji. "We've set the date"

"No way, congrats Lee" Neji took the wedding invitation and opened it. He blinked as he saw the date was only a couple weeks away.

"Will you guys been ready in time?" Lee nodded "Sai already called dips on organizing my bachelor party, Sorry"

"That's fine, who is Sakura-chan choosing for her maid of honor." Lee rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hear me out before you say no." Neji's right eyebrow rose in suspicion. "O~k…"

"Sakura and I thought it would be nice if you were the Best man…"

"Sure" Neji smiled slightly, but it quickly faded when Lee continued. "And she wants Hinata-san to be her bride's maid."

"But that mean Hiashi-sama would have to be there." Neji seam to growl it instead of say it.

"Please, man you my best friend. It'd be wrong if you weren't my best man."

Neji sighed at Lee pathetic pleading face. "Fine, But only because you're my friend"

The taller man was about to leave the kitchen but he stopped and turned around whispering "By the way, There might a new Suffix added to your name in about nine to ten months."

"Suffix?-" Neji blink surprised and asked "You mean Sakura is-?"

Neji cut himself off, as Lee nodded smiling the Hyuuga hugged him "I'm so happy for you Lee"

"Yeah but we're not sure yet. Sakura said she's going to Hinata's house to take the test today." Neji nodded as he released lee.

~*~*~*~

"So you have a Hyuuga, Huh?" Tenten said as she sat on the couch looking up at Kiba. "Yep, I knew you would go for one with funny eye brows. That reminds me Asuma owes me five bucks now."

"You and Asuma bet I would pick a Pet with funny eyebrows?"

"Hell yes we did" Kiba said and then laughed.

Kiba took a gulp of tea from his cup. "Dang Neji must have put like magic in this or something it's awesome"

Kiba complimented as he swallowed. He offered some to the female demon but she refused.

As Neji Walked back it with Lee, Sakura walked out of the bath room and exclaimed.

"Neji your bathroom smells like cinnamon. Do you use air fresher or Candles?"

The long haired brunette blinked and said walking over to bath room "No, I use this thing It collects bacteria in the air and-"

Neji voice faded into the bathroom. Lee walked over to the couch and Eyed Kiba carefully.

"So your Neji's Master?" Kiba blinked and looked back at Lee.

_Who the Hell?-_

"When Neji hugged me his bracelet touched my neck." Kiba's eyebrow twitched at the word 'Hugged'.

"So Ten-Kun this your Pet right?" Tenten nodded and closed her eyes.

"Yo Neji!" Kiba called and The Hyuuga's head peered around the corner of the door. "Touch Lee's earring."

Lee stared surprised at Kiba. Neji confused walked over to Lee.

The Hyuuga thought that the taller man couldn't see anyone else in the room. "Um, Lee? Is that a new earring?"

The Hyuuga cluelessness amused Lee. "Yeah it is, wanna touch it?"

Neji's finger just brushed the gem softly.

~*~*~*~

Sakura heard Neji scream and a load crash. Making her run out of the bathroom and saw the Hyuuga on the ground looking over at Tenten. What the pink haired women couldn't see it that Kiba had Jumped under Neji to cushion his fall.

"Oh dear, Lee-kun why'd you let Neji-kun touch your earring?"

"Sakura-chan, did you see what's on his wrist?" Tenten asked pointing at Neji. The Hyuuga Looked over at Sakura. The pink haired women walked over to the Hyuuga and grabbed his wrist.

"That's a Gobi subordinate Collar." She looked over at Neji surprised and run her finger over the bracelet.

"Why Hello, little lady" Kiba said from under Neji. "How'd you know about the Nine Lords?"

"I'm a member of an organization that deals with demons in the human world."

Neji just sat there dumbfounded.

~*~*~*~*

"So when a human that has been in contact with a demon, touches a Pet's Collar they can see their demon?" Neji asked and took a large gulp of water. Kiba nodded and hugged The Hyuuga making the log haired Brunette choke slightly.

"It's like you get smarter every hour" Kiba said as he squeezed Neji's head.

While Kiba and Sakura were explaining more things to Neji, Lee was talking in the corner with Tenten.

"This isn't good; I know I should have kept a closer eye on him." Lee bit his nail. Tenten place a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't your fault; you couldn't be there every single second."

"Your under Shukaku, Can't you reverse this." The female demon shook her head and looked back at Lee with pity in her eyes.

"Once a Pet has put on their Collar only they can remove it and break the bond with the demon."

"So all we have to do is get Neji to take it off?" Lee asked looking over at Neji.

"Lee-san, This is good. Now when you're not around Kiba can protect him." The black haired male glared at his demon.

"How the Hell do I know if that Dog can stand up against one of _them_?" Lee hissed at the girl, Tenten shrugged and leaned against the wall "If you don't believe in him, Believe me. I know the Inuzuka are no push over."

"Tenten, please remember I am a man of my word." Lee said as He crossed his arms, sighing softly.

"And you're not going to break your Promise." Tenten replied reassuring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone left around noon and now Neji was cleaning up. The Hyuuga couldn't help but notice the Spiky haired demon watching his every move.

"So…what do we do now?" Kiba asked bored as he yawned. Neji rolled his eyes and replied. "Well I have to leave for work in about twenty minutes anyway"

The demon seamed to wake up a little. "What do you do?"

"I work at my Sensei's Tea shop" The Hyuuga said as he walked into the kitchen with a hand full of dirty glasses.

"No wonder, you tea kicks ass!" Kiba yelled to Neji.

The long haired brunette chuckled to himself as he ran a glass under the sink. What in the world was he going to do with Kiba?

_He's loud, hyperactive and-_

Neji's thoughts were interrupted as tan arms wrapped around his waist. Before he could say anything Kiba bit his ear lobe, making the Hyuuga's face turn a shade of pink.

"K-Kiba cut it out" Neji hated how his voice cracked when he was embarrassed. It made him feel weak, and as a Hyuuga he was not allowed to feel weak.

"I don't feel like stopping" The demon's voice came out loud and deep, sending a shiver up Neji's spine.

The Hyuuga felt Kiba's hand tease at the elastic to his sweat pants. "K-Kiba seriously."

_Damn there's that crack again!_

"Neji-Chan your brain might say no, but your body is betraying you" Neji gasped loudly as Kiba slid his hand under the Hyuuga's boxers and gripped his length roughly.

"D-Don't…" The blush deepened across Neji's face as the demon stroked him softly. Kiba bit The Hyuuga's neck, making Neji gasp again.

_Damn Neji get a grip, just…just push him off…You can do it, just push him away._

The long haired brunette cursed himself as he felt himself enjoy Kiba's teasing. The Hyuuga turned his head back to look at the spiky haired demon only to have Kiba's lips attack his.

Neji's surprise was suppressed by ecstasy, the way the Inuzuka's tongue collided with him, and he couldn't help but let out a small moan.

Kiba's hand quickened and The Hyuuga felt his mind go blank for a second from rapture.

Then Kiba pulled away and he let his lips form into a wide smirk.

"Well that didn't take long at all" The Inuzuka brought his hand up to his face and licked one of his fingers. The Hyuuga's face turned crimson red as he saw his cum on the demon's hand.

"Damn Neji-chan you looked so cute a second ago." Kiba said as he laughed and left the kitchen, dodging the frying pan that had been thrown at him.

~*~*~*~*~*

Neji punched the wall in the small kitchen over and over again, cursing himself softly.

_You Idiot! You met this guy YESTERDAY! Don't let him get to you._

Gai walked in wearing his green apron and carrying a large box on his shoulder. "Neji-kun what's wrong my youthful little employee?"

The Hyuuga stopped and sighed as he looked at his former high school teacher. "Nothing Gai-sensei."

The large man ruffled Neji's hair as he passed him. "I'm not your sensei anymore Neji-kun."

As The Hyuuga fixed his hair he opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself.

Kiba let out a small laugh from the other side of the wall where he was standing, watching people walk into the small shop.

His eyes fixed on a red haired man standing behind an old woman as they passed the shop. The redhead turned and glared at the Inuzuka with cream chocolate eyes.

Me: Did you like, I got to fit some smut in there a little. I promise next chap there will be some yummy Yaoi goodness :3

Comment and Fav please (~^3^~)


	3. Enemies

Me: warning Yaoi yummuyness ahead :3

It'd been almost a week since Neji was able to see Kiba. The Hyuuga was a little relieved that the Inuzuka hadn't tried anything weird like when he had attacked Neji while he was washing dishes.

The long haired Brunette couldn't help but blush a soft pink every time the memory reentered his head.

~*~*~*~*

A yawn escaped the demons mouth as he laid across the couch, bored, as he waited for Neji to change into his pajamas.

He had been giving The Hyuuga his space for the past three days, and it was killing him. He could swear Neji was teasing him too. If it was just a little swivel in his hips when he walked or he'd eat a little too slow.

"Hey Kiba, I'm done" The long haired brunette came out of the bathroom with a plain white tank top and some gym shorts.

The Hyuuga let out a sigh of relief as He sat down on the floor next to the coffee table.

"Nee, Neji-chan why do you wear a head band all the time?" The demon's question made Neji look over at him.

"It's nothing really, I guess you could call it a birthmark" Neji replied calmly, and then took a large gulp of his warm milk.

"I see" Kiba said softly as He crawled off the couch and placed his head on the table.

"You have work off tomorrow, what are you gonna do?" The Inuzuka asked hoping the Hyuuga didn't say 'go over to Lee's house'.

He couldn't help but get the feeling Lee hated him.

"Well I guess just hang out here really, I highly doubt-"Neji was cut off as Kiba leaned over the table and kissed his lightly.

The Hyuuga's cheeks tinted pink as the demon broke the kiss and sat back down.

"W-what was that for?" Neji asked as he brought a hand to his lips. The Inuzuka smiled softly and replied grabbing Neji's glass.

"Cause I wanted to." He took a gulp of the milk and set it back on the table.

~*~*~*~

The long haired brunette washed the soap from his plate as he thoughts seam to attack the inside of his head.

H-H-He **WANTED** to…

"Neji-chan I love you food" Kiba said happily as He brought his plate over and set in the sink. "Damn that was best stir fry I've ever had"

"I-I'm glad you liked it." Neji started scrubbing the plate harder. Damn why was he getting so worked up about a little kiss?!

"Nee Neji-chan?" The Inuzuka asked turning off the water.

"Hm?" Neji turned to look at the demon.

The Hyuuga froze as Kiba grab the sides of his face softly. Neji felt the demon's breath on his lips. And to the Hyuuga's surprise, he lean forward and kissed the Inuzuka.

The longhaired brunette felt Kiba chuckle into the kiss as he reached his arms around Neji's waist.

The Hyuuga parted his lips shyly as He let his arms drift to Kiba's neck. The demon wasted no time let his tongue slip into Neji's mouth, tasting the sweet green tea that seemed to always be there.

Kiba pushed the shorter male against the counter as he reached a hand up Neji's tank top. The Inuzuka broke the kiss, leaving the Hyuuga panting softly as he kissed and bit softly on the long haired Brunette's neck.

"K-Kiba…" Neji said softly, gasping as the demon tease one of his nipples slightly with his hand.

"Neji-chan, you look really cute right now" Kiba said as he brought his face back to Neji's.

~*~*~*~

The long haired brunette gasp softly as Kiba teased his length again. The Inuzuka lean over the naked Hyuuga n the kitchen floor. He had removed his shirt and placed his under Neji's head.

"Neji-chan I won't go too far today." Kiba whispered as he stroked Neji's length, receiving a moan from the Hyuuga.

Neji gasped loudly as The Inuzuka started deep-throating him quickly. The Hyuuga scream in pleasure as Kiba ran his tongue along Neji's shaft.

About thirty seconds later Neji reached his climax and came; after the Inuzuka had swallowed it he leaned back over the Hyuuga.

"I need to build up your tolerance" Kiba said as he nuzzled his face his Neji's neck.

The Hyuuga grabbed the demon's face and kissed his rougher than before, he could taste himself on Kiba's tongue as it ran across his.

The Inuzuka broke the kiss and kissed Neji's cheeks, his nose and he pushed the head band off Neji's fore head and kissed the green print of the lines across The Hyuuga's bare forehead.

"K-Kiba?" The demon looked back at Neji. "I-I…Why did…why did you pick me?"

"Hm?" Kiba grunt softly as he kissed Neji's neck softly.

"W-Why did you pick me…to be your pet?" The Hyuuga asked making The Inuzuka lift his head and look at the long haired brunette.

"Dunno" Kiba gave Neji a light kiss.

But he knew damn why he choose Neji.

~*~*~*~*~

A large man walked down the halls, His hair a faded red, with large green feathers sticking out. "Shibi-Sama!"

A girl called his name making him turn. Her hair was blonde and it laid in a tight ponytail, reaching down to her waist.

"Yes Ino-chan?" The girl smiled and said holding a clip board under her arm. "You've been called to an emergency Lord's meeting."

"I see, thank you" Shibi turned and left.

Damn this is the third one this week.

"Shibi-kun" The redhead turned to look a Nanabi, His hair a dark green and it reached down to his knees, flatter than a wall.

"Morning Nanabi" The seventh demon lord nodded as he smiled his strange snake like smile.

"Another meeting huh?"

"Yep"

"Shukaku should really try to organize things better; I was in the middle of working." Nanabi complained as they entered a large hall way.

"He means well" Shibi replied as they enter a large conference room. A three men were already sitting down.

"Oi, Shibi and Nanabi what took you guys so long?" Nibi called his hair a crazy blue swirly mess with darker blue High lights though out it.

"Because they learn to ignore you, when you run full speed to the conference room." Rokubi said lazily. Unlike his personality His hair was bright yellow with lighting sparks running through every so often.

"…"Sanbi didn't reply, he never really did talk unless spoken to. He wore think green armor hiding his face except for his right red eye.

Shibi sighed as he sat down tired in his spot next to Sanbi. "Any Idea what it's about this time?"

Sanbi-s eye turned and looked at his as he stated in a rough voice. "I believe it has something to do with the Akatsuki."

Everyone in the room froze in there seat. "A-Akatsuki?"

Nibi asked clearly scared somewhat. Sanbi nodded slightly. The door opened quickly making Nibi jump up in his chair.

"S-Sorry Did I startle you Nibi-san" Gobi said as She enter the room. Gobi was the only female demon lord. She had snow hair that tied into five ponytails. Each tail had an element running through it. Fire, Water, Lighting, Earth and Air.

"Where's Sir Pervsalot?" Shibi asked making Gobi giggle softly as she sat down next him. "Kyuubi must be fucking air"

Nibi said sarcastically, and then a large sword was held at his next from behind. He gulp slowly as Kyuubi smirked and chuckled.

"I wish I could, you little punk" His hair was fiery orange, and he look like he had just rolled out of bed.

Kyuubi lift his blade away from the newest demon lord's neck. "You need to watch your mouth newbie"

The Ninth Lord growled as he went and sat down at the end of the long table.

After a few minutes two men walked in with a smaller red haired boy following the taller one. Hachibi went and sat in front of Kyuubi smacking him on the head as He sat down.

"The hell Hachibi?!" Kyuubi growled at the eighth Lord. Hachibi had black short hair and had a much darker skin tone then the rest of the lords.

"Don't threaten Nibi, It's impolite" Kyuubi rolled his eyes and grumbled as Shukaku sat down.

His hair a sandy blonde with dark blue high lights. He was arguably the tallest demon in the room, No contest that he was the strongest. The red haired boy sat in a smaller chair next to Shukaku; His aqua blue eyes were surrounded but dark black marks around his eyes.

"Alright everyone let's get this meeting started."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Y-You can't be serious!" Shibi exclaimed as he stood up out of his seat. Fear and surprise covered his face. Several other demons had the same face as he did.

"B-But Shukaku-Sama…" Gobi said disbelief filled her voice. Shukaku sighed softly and stated. "We have no choice, we must start gathering Hybrids."

The room grew quiet. Kyuubi was the first to speak. "I don't see the big deal; So Akatsuki has an army of a couple Hybrids. What'd you say twelve?"

The Ninth Lord let out a laugh. "What're twelve little mistakes gonna do against a demon army of forty thousand?"

"They'd flatten an army of fewer than six hundred thousand within mere hours." Rokubi stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

Kyuubi fell silent and grumbled back in his seat.

"Isn't Gaara-Sama a Hybrid?" Nibi asked softly. All eyes turned to the Shukaku's Pet.

"I am" The red head replied softly from his seat. Shukaku sighed and placed a hand on Gaara's head and petted him softly.

"If it comes down to it, Gaara-kun has agreed to do battle with the Akatsuki's Hybrid army."

~*~*~*~*~

Lee sighed as He walked down a busy street market. He held a bag full of Peanut butter, radishes and Sour cream.

"I really hope she doesn't expect me to eat this." Lee mumbled, Sakura was already having strange food cravings and had sent him out to get them.

Tenten walked behind the black haired male not really saying anything.

Rock lee walked by an old woman who has followed by a tall red haired man.

For a second time seamed to slow as the man glared at Lee, who gladly returned the glare.

Lee stopped in his tracks and watched the man walk away.

"_They_ are closing in" Lee said only soft enough for Tenten to hear, she nodded softly and started walking again.

"Lee, we can check on Neji-san after we drop Sakura's things off." The Black haired male nodded and followed his Demon, keeping an eye on the red hair that disappeared into the crowd.

~*~*~*~

Neji blinked his eyes open softly and sat up. He looked around to see he was lying in his bed.

"How'd I get here, the last thing that happened was…"

The Hyuuga's face turned red as he remembered what happened.

W-Why didn't I stop, why'd I kiss HIM!! You Idiot Neji!

Neji smacked the top of his head repeatedly, and then something felt strange. He reached a hand to his fore head. No band.

"Oh shit…" Neji remembering Kiba had removed it. He started rummaging through his side table and grabbed a black head band and tied it.

"Better?" The Hyuuga turned to the unfamiliar voice; He looked around the room and saw no one. Did he imagine it?

Neji couldn't see him but the demon stood right next to him. Watching the long haired Brunette carefully.

Me: did you like it? Please comment.

I put a poll up if you go to my page and take it that would make me VERY happy. :3

Thanks for reading.


	4. Lovers

**Please READ!!!!1!!1**

**I've created a Facebook and MySpace for my fans who want to keep in touch with me.**

**Facebook: .?#?ref=name&id=100000627460310**

**MySpace: .com/516949425 **

**PLEASE ADD ME!!!!11!!1!!!!**

**Thank you, **

**Pama, Maria and L~uke**

Neji sighed as he glared at the Inuzuka from the stove he was cleaning.

"You know you love me, Neji-chan" Kiba called sarcastically as he made kissing gestures with his mouth.

"Not!"The Hyuuga growled as He threw an empty fraying pan at the demon, who dodged it without trouble.

Neji lost his angry as the phone rang. He walked over and answered it. "Hello, Neji Hyuuga speaking"

"Nii-chan?" Neji froze hearing his youngest cousin's voice.

"H-Hanabi-chan, what's wrong" She answered pausing slightly from embarrassment. "Can…Can you come pick me up?"

Kiba walked over and hung on Neji lazily as he listened to the girl on the line. "Where are you?"

"C-Cram school…I forgot my umbrella" The Hyuuga's eyes drifted to the window, It was pouring down rain.

"Why didn't you call Hiashi-Sama?" Neji asked into the phone as he pushed Kiba off him and went to grab his jacket.

"Otou-Sama, was at work late last night. I didn't want to bother him. Plus…" The Hyuuga held the phone between his shoulder and ear as he placed his jacket on.

"Plus?"

"I…well um…kind of wanted…to you know hang out…I guess" Neji smiled softly as He grabbed the phone with his hand.

"Alright I'll be right there."

"See you" Hanabi hung up as Neji grabbed his large umbrella, and placed a smaller one in his coat pocket.

"So who was that?" Kiba asked as He leaned on the wall. "My younger cousin, she got stuck in the rain."

"Rain, so not my thing. I think I wait this one out while you go freeze you ass off. Good luck." Kiba said as He walked back down the hall. Neji rolled his eyes as he placed his shoes on.

"Later" Neji called as he left the house.

~*~*~*~

Hanabi stood, watching the rain fall when she heard someone call her name, making her head turn slightly.

"Hanabi-Chan!" Neji walked quickly over to her, smiling. "You should always bring you umbrella during Typhoon season (1)"

"Nii-chan!" Hanabi exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged the older Hyuuga. Neji laughed softly as his cousin hung to his neck.

"Nii-chan, can we get something to eat. I'm hungry." Hanabi asked as she let go of the older male.

"I guess that's fine, where do you want to go?" The girl thought for a second, then proclaimed loudly. "Your tea shop"

"Alright, Lets go" Neji held the umbrella up as Hanabi started walking.

~*~*~*~

"I'm so glad my Neji-kun has come here on his day off, and brought his adorable, youthful cousin!" Gai practically screamed as they sat down.

Hanabi was wearing Neji's coat as she sat across from the older Hyuuga. "Neji-Nii-san…"

"Hm?" The older male looked over at Hanabi. The girl seemed to be thinking deeply about something, and her hands were shaking slightly in her lap.

"You know how Nee-chan said that she found her husband in the middle of a park, and it was love at first sight..?" Neji raised an eye brow, not having any Idea where this conversation was going.

"And you know how you swore to protect Nee-chan and me when you were four?" The girl asked raising her voice slightly.

"Yes" The older Hyuuga answered slowly.

"Then I've decided!" Hanabi suddenly stood up. Neji blinked confused as the girl pointed her finger at him.

"I've decided that you will become my husband!" Several people in the shop stopped what they were doing and looked over.

"I happily decline" Was all that Neji said as his glass cracked slightly under his hand.

"Eh!? Why?" Hanabi exclaimed as she leaned over the table.

~*~*~*~*

Neji sighed softly as he walked away from the large Hyuuga mansion. Hanabi had been refusing to go inside after the older Hyuuga declined her offer about becoming her fiancé.

"I don't even wanna know what's going through her head" Neji murmured to himself as he walked down the side walk. As the brunette turned to corner he saw the street flooded with reporters and TV press fans. Several groups of people, obviously rich, were escorted by body guards.

"Neji-san!" Several people walked over to him and started flashing cameras and asking questions.

'What is you view on your uncle's business?'

'What happened with Sasuke Uchiha?'

'Can you tell us about Hinata's marriage relationship?'

_I had to walk; I could have gotten a taxi to drive me home…_

"Actually I don't have time to talk right now; I have some place to be. Sorry" Neji replied to several people as he started walking down the street again. But more cameras started flashing in front of him.

Numerous people shouted questions as The Hyuuga tired to get away from the crowd.

Out of all the chaos a firm hand grabbed him shoulder. A lot of the noise faded out as the brunette turned to see red tattooed cheeks.

"You alright Neji-chan?" A few of the reporters stood in awe at the height of the man. Others started asking The Inuzuka questions.

'Who are you?'

'Are you Neji Hyuuga's_ somebody_?'

Kiba chuckled and smiled to the cameras and held Neji close to him. "Why my name is Kiba, and I'm Neji's boyfriend."

Said Hyuuga blinked surprised up at the taller man as he slowly led him away.

_Wait…How can they all see him?_

~*~*~*~*~

"Uh!" Kiba groaned as he rubbed the towel on his head. "I hate rain."

"What're you complaining about it wasn't even raining when you were out there." Neji stated as he brushed his wind tossing hair.

"It was when you were at that tea shop…" Kiba said as He turned away from Neji.

_Was he following me the whole time?_

"Kiba…?" The demon looked back at the Hyuuga…and blinked surprised.

The long haired brunette stood there with a towel sitting on his head as warm tears ran down his cheeks.

Neji brought a hand up to his mouth as the sobs tried to escape.

"N-Neji…"

The Inuzuka practically ran over to the Hyuuga and held him softly. Neji gripped Kiba's damp shirt and buried his face in it.

"W-Why…?" The Hyuuga looked right at the demon and asked again, tears running down his face. "Why would you stand out in the rain-?"

Neji didn't finish, he just stood there and sobbed softly.

Kiba blinked again, he wasn't expecting this. He smiled softly and kissed the long haired Brunette's covered forehead.

"I-" The rest was muffled by the demon's shirt.

"Neji" the long haired brunette looked up with tear filled eyes, letting the demon kiss him softly. Neji wrapped his arms around the demon's neck and parted his lips as if this was the answer to all his problems.

It was for a few seconds, until Kiba broke the kiss. He asked panting very softly. "Do you want to go all the way?"

Neji laughed softly at the slight spark of embarrassment in Kiba's voice. The Hyuuga pulled the demon's lips to his and kissed him again.

Kiba slid a hand up the long haired brunette's shirt, and massaged the Hyuuga's waist softly. Neji loved the way The Inuzuka's tongue seamed to play with his; he pulled himself closer and opened his eyes slightly.

Kiba lifted the Hyuuga's leg so it was wrapped around his waist, and then lifted Neji up slightly. The long haired Brunette wrapped the other leg around his waist and broke the kiss for a few seconds to breath.

"Bedroom?" Neji asked with a slightly flushed face as soft quiet pants escaped his lips.

"Yeah" Kiba answered as he attacked The Hyuuga's lips once again. As there tongues battled with each other, Kiba slowly made his way down the hall carrying Neji.

_Damn he has a lot of upper arm strength._

When they reached the end The Inuzuka clumsily reached for the door knob and swung the room open.

He then push Neji up against the closest wall and kissed the Hyuuga rougher.

The long haired Hyuuga broke the kiss once more, panting harder this time. The demon seemed to have a larger lung capacity then he did.

"K-Kiba…" Neji soft tone was music to the Inuzuka's ears; out of instinct he attacked the Hyuuga's neck, Sucking and bite ferociously.

The Hyuuga angled his head against the wall and let soft groans of delight escape his throat.

Neji gasped loudly as Kiba brought his dog like fangs down onto the sensitive part of the long haired brunette's neck.

Shivers ran up the hyuuga's spine when the Inuzuka sucked and lick the bite mark he had made, creating a large bruise.

Kiba lifted the long haired brunette again and placed him on the bed. Neji let The Inuzuka remove his shirt and jeans.

"Neji…Are you sure..?" The demon paused and looked at the Hyuuga. Neji kissed Kiba cheek softly.

"It's alright…" The Inuzuka was still pausing.

"Do you have lube…I don't wanna hurt you" The Hyuuga sat up a little and wrapped his arms around the demon's neck.

"Your weird…"Kiba blinked confused. "Why?"

"Most people wouldn't have stopped for anything when it comes to having sex with me, and you're worried about lube" Neji laughed softly and kiss the Inuzuka lips.

"It makes me kind of happy, I guess" The demon's cheeks turned a soft peach, making the long haired brunette laugh again.

Kiba kissed Neji cutting his laugh off. The Inuzuka massaged the back of his neck softly and his other hand tease one of the Hyuuga's nipples.

The long haired brunette broke the kiss and said, panting softly.

"I-I don't want t-to be the only undressed…"Kiba grinned slightly and took a small step back. He removed his shirt but paused for a second before he removed his pants, leaving his standing there in his boxers.

Neji's eyes were glued to the six-pack Kiba had. The demon was definitely eye candy for the Hyuuga.

The Inuzuka practically attacked the Hyuuga as he tackled him. Kiba laughed as He grabbed Neji and flipped himself so he was lying on the bed and the Hyuuga was lying on his chest.

Neji's chocolate brown hair fell to the sides of the demon's face as the Hyuuga wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck again.

The Inuzuka brought his head up to Neji's and felt the smaller man's breath on his.

Kiba slide the Hyuuga out of his boxers, and removed his own so they were both completely nude.

"I still think we should use lube..." Neji laughed softly and grabbed the demon's hand. "This should be enough"

The Hyuuga licked and sucked softly on Kiba's fingers, getting them wet with saliva. A deeper blush appeared and the Inuzuka's face.

Neji finished and Kiba brought one finger to the Hyuuga's entrance. The Inuzuka paused again.

"Kiba" Neji whine slightly, the demon nodded and entered two fingers. A slight shot of pain run through Neji. The Inuzuka's fingers moved softly and massaged the inside of the Hyuuga.

The pain stopped and the long haired brunette arched his back, when the demon's finger brushed his prostate.

Kiba pulled his fingers out leaned over the Hyuuga. "Ready?"

Neji face was slightly flushed as he nodded. The demon exhaled softly as he pushed into the tight space slowly.

The Hyuuga quickly stretched to Kiba's size and he nodded. The Inuzuka started moving slowly.

"Are...y-you alright…?" Kiba grunt softly, he was holding himself back from pounding senselessly into the tight space.

"M-Move…faster" The Hyuuga panted. The Inuzuka nodded again and pushed deep inside the long haired brunette. Neji arched his back, practically jumping off the bed as Kiba hit his prostate dead on.

The demon started thrusting into the Hyuuga and loved the sounds that were escaping Neji's mouth.

Kiba move faster and harder into the tight space. He wrapped his arms under the Hyuuga's shoulders and held him, thrusting faster.

Neji grabbed the demon's head and attacked his lips. The Inuzuka quickly let his tongue makes its way into the long haired brunette's mouth. He teased the Hyuuga as he massaged the ways of his mouth.

Neji broke the kiss and panted softly "I-I'm close…"

Kiba was determined to let the Hyuuga hold on as long as possible. He gripped the long haired brunette's length and held it tightly, massaging the head slightly.

He pounded hard into Neji and moved his other arm to support himself as he pushed into the Hyuuga faster.

The demon was reached his breaking point, he heard Neji scream his name as he pounded directly on his prostate.

Kiba released his hand on Neji's shaft and grabbed the Hyuuga's head kissing him roughly. The long haired brunette screamed in pleasure as he meet his release.

Neji tighten around the Inuzuka, The demon grunted softly and kept up his pace until-

"K-Kiba!" The Hyuuga scream pushed his over the edge and he released inside of the long haired brunette.

A few seconds went by with just thick heavy panting coming from both Kiba and Neji, The Inuzuka pulled out of the smaller male and laid next to him. The Hyuuga snuggled close to the demon and exhaled, relaxing.

~*~*~*~*~

The demon from the night before leaned against the door on the other side. His white hair was messy and he sighed softly. His eyes like black slits as he walked away. His white tail swinging behind him.


	5. Strangers

Kiba slid into his jeans as he walked into the living room, leaving Neji sleeping in the bed.

"What the hell, do you think you're doing?" The demon turned to the other one standing at the other end of the room. His snow white hair hanging slightly in his face. A furry tail swung behind him.

"What are you doing here, Akamaru?" A fur cover ear twitched under all of the white demon's hair. Akamaru walked up to the shirtless demon and asked.

"What the hell are you doing, being intimate with a human?" Kiba sighed and walked away from the smaller demon.

"Damnit Kiba! You know that Human impregnation is breaking the law!"Akamaru yelled as he grabbed the older Inuzuka's shoulder and turning him around.

"Neji's a guy if you couldn't tell-"

"Don't give me that shit!" Akamaru yelled cutting off the older demon, his fang were extended and his tail stood on end.

"Sexual intercourse with humans is forbidden. What are you trying to prove!?"

"You think I don't know that." Kiba glared down at Akamaru. The smaller demon's dog ears bent down and he took a step back.

"What did you do?" Akamaru asked watching Kiba closely. The brunette sighed annoyed, then laughed a little as he replied. "Let's just say I fucked up pretty bad."

"Then why did you-" The white demon cut himself off and then asked "Shukaku-Sama?"

"Yeah"

~*~*~*~*~

A soft ring tone played making Neji yawn and sit up. He looked over at his pants that wear on the other side of the room, and were vibrating.

_Cell phone…? Lee._

The Hyuuga stood up clumsily and grabbed the pair of jeans, he reached into the pocket and pulled out the silver cell phone, answering it.

"Neji Hyuuga speaking"

"What the heck happened to you, you sound tired."

_Yep it's Lee_

"Nothing just stayed up last night pretty late." Neji answered then yawned softly as he walked into his bathroom.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell Sakura got her test back from the doctor and…"

"And?" Neji waited for his friend to answer.

"I'm gonna be a DAD!" Lee practically screamed into the receiver.

"Good for you Lee, but I thought you said a while ago she was gonna go over to Hinata-Sama's house to take the test?"

"She said it'd be more romantic if I went with her to the doctor and got a professional test done."

"Well I am very happy for you two." Neji replied as he eye almost were knocked out of their sockets. He blinked into the mirror staring at the huge bruise on his neck.

"…Hey Neji I need to talk to you about something kinda important."

"Go ahead" The Hyuuga said as he ran a finger over the red mark.

~*~*~*~*

Neji's hands shook as he held the cell phone to his ear. "Lee that's impossible…"

Lee sighed into the receiver and said "I'm sorry Neji."

"But that's all I can tell you." Neji blinked confused and asked slightly worried. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What else is there?!"

No answer

"Lee!"

Nothing

"LEE! Damnit answer me!"

Lee hung up.

Neji looked at the phone and tighten his grip on it before hurling it at the wall, breaking it into several pieces.

~*~*~*~

"Damn you're in some pickle huh?" Kiba nodded at Akamaru's question. The white demon got quiet and messed with his thumbs a little before saying.

"Hey, Kiba I'm sorry I went off on you."

"It's alright, we're best friends after all, and I'd be insulted if you didn't try to stop me from doing something stupid."

Akamaru's white dog ears twitched slightly and he looked up to the hall. A slim, long haired brunette came walking down the hall with a pair of sweat pants and white t-shirts on.

The white demon's mouth dropped slightly, making Kiba raise an eyebrow at him.

"Neji-chan, how are you?" The older Inuzuka said smiling and turn to the Hyuuga. Neji let a fake smile form on his lips, but Kiba couldn't tell the difference.

"I'm fine. You hungry?"

"Starving" Kiba answered as He plucked a hair from Akamaru's head, making the dog demon yelp.

"Neji-chan a friend of mine is here and I'd like you to meet him. His name's Akamaru" The Hyuuga look around the room confused.

"Hold this" The older Inuzuka said as he stood up and walked over to Neji. The Hyuuga took the white piece of hair and looked over at the white haired male sitting on the couch,

The Neji screamed softly and poked at the guy. "H-H-He has a tail and c-cat ears."

Akamaru huffed and said crossing his arms "There dog ears."

"Oh, that's not his real form, that's why he has the ears and tail." Kiba stated. The Hyuuga blinked before walking over and pinching one of Akamaru's ears.

~*~*~*~*~

"You were right; Neji-san is a great cook." The white demon said before shoving more food into his mouth.

Kiba nodded in agreement as he ate. Neji wore his fake smile as his chest was getting heavier every minute.

"Kiba, I'm still tired so I'm gonna go back to bed, you two help yourself to the rest."

"Alright, Neji-chan Sleep well." The older Inuzuka said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Thanks again Neji-san" Akamaru called before he attacked the pan of eggs of the stove.

The Hyuuga let his smile fall as he stepped into his bed room and locked the door. He changed quickly into sport short and a tight white work out shirt.

_Run the stress off Neji, just run it off_

He was about to grab his cell phone but then remembered he had broken it.

He opened his second story window and climbed out onto the canopy, before dropping to the ground.

Then the long haired brunette started running, he headed to the less populated part of town.

~*~*~

After about 10 minutes of pure sprinting, Neji sat down on the side of the road. He was panting heavily as he checked his surroundings.

"What're you gonna do now Neji?" The Hyuuga asked himself as something wet hit his face, he brought his hand to wipe it and felt several more hit him.

_Rain…well that's just perfect…_

Neji got up and walked over to a bench with a concrete cover over it. Within a few minutes it was pouring.

He looked around him and saw a several Traditional Japanese graves, and saw a man standing there with an umbrella covering his face.

The Hyuuga sighed softly and look at his feet; he could feel his heart beat pulsing in his legs.

"Your name is Neji Hyuuga, correct?"

Neji's eyes rose to the tall red haired man with an emotionless face.

_Wait…It's that…_

"Aren't you Sarori?"Neji asked trying to remember what the old lady had said

**He saw an old women walk by. The brunette stared a little wide eyed at the tall man behind her, he was at least 5'8 and he had crimson red hair.**

"**Good morning Ma'am" The old woman smiled and wave softly. As the man came closer the Hyuuga also said "And good morning to you Sir" The old women stopped dead in her tracks, startling Neji.**

"**Dear, are you saying you can see, Sasori-kun" The old woman grabbed the man's hand.**

The man smiled softly and corrected the Hyuuga.

"I'm Sasori"

~*~*~*~

"She passed away two days ago, today is her birthday. " Sasori answered the question the Hyuuga had asked regarding where the old lady was.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Neji replied as he touched the green bracelet he wore.

"Its fine, it was her time to go." The red head said as he looked up at the sky.

"They say when it rains angels are crying" Sasori muttered softly to himself then turned to Neji and stated.

"But it's really just evaporated water that got cold and is now falling back down to earth."

The Hyuuga nodded and looked at the sky also.

Neji didn't see angels or evaporated water when he looked at the rain, he couldn't really tell what he saw.

"Do you mind if I see that bracelet?" Sasori asked, smirking at the foolish younger male in his head.

"Yeah sure, it's a memory of her. Isn't it?" The Hyuuga asked as He lifted one hand to his wrist.

"Yeah." The red haired Akatsuki member answered.

~*~*~*~

"I asked where the hell is Neji, I've called his cell seventeen times and he hasn't picked up!" Lee yelled pushing past Kiba and running into the house.

"Neji-" Kiba cut him off and covered the black haired male's mouth. "He's sleeping, quiet down."

"What are you talking about; Neji doesn't sleep this late into the day." Lee said pushing away from Kiba.

"What're you accusing me of?" The older Inuzuka asked Lee, as Tenten entered the house, closing her umbrella.

Lee ran to Neji's bedroom and threw the door open. Kiba ran up and yelled at Lee back. "What the hell is wrong with you, He's sleeping-"

The male demon looked up and saw no one in the room, one of Neji's drawers was open.

"Damnit Neji!" Lee cursed as he ran back to the front door.

"What's your deal, Lee?! So he went out, Big deal. He's an adult." The black haired male glared at the older Inuzuka and growled.

"You were wrong Tenten; I shouldn't have let this mutt watch over Neji-"

"I asked you what the hell is your deal?!" Kiba yelled, grabbing Lee by his shirt collar.

"Neji is being tracked by Akatsuki, and I have some people on the inside saying that he came into contact with one and that was how he received his 'collar'."

"A-Akatsuki?" The spiky haired brunette asked surprised and released Lee. Akamaru stood behind Kiba wide eyed.

Then Kiba suddenly grabbed his wrist. Then said breathless "Neji removed his 'collar'."

Lee's eyes widened. "What!?"

~*~*~*~

Sasori held the green bracelet, which quickly turned black.

"It looks like the rain isn't going to let up, would you like me to give you a ride?" Neji blinked and nodded, smiling his first real smile today.

"Sure, It's kinda a long way though." Sasori stood up and opened his umbrella. "Then we should stop for food on the way there."

"But I didn't bring any money." The Hyuuga asked as the red head lad him to an expensive looking black car.

"That's alright, my treat." Sasori said as He opened the back door and let Neji climb into the seat.

"Yo" The brunette jumped slightly as a long haired blonde in the passenger seat turned and looked at him.

"That idiot is Deidara, he an acquaintance." Deidara huffed slightly and turned back around.

"You're too mean to me Sasori-Danna"

"Deidara, This is Neji-san. I'm going to get him something to eat before dropping him off." Neji noticed that the blonde stiffened in his seat.

"I see, well then Neji Hyuuga-san pleased to meet you" Deidara turned around again and smiled.

_Hyuuga…how'd he-? _


	6. Complications

"What'd I miss" Akamaru said as He came back from Neji's kitchen and sat next to Tenten on the couch.

"Nothing much, they've been at it for about 15 minutes. I think I'm getting margarine." The female demon replied as the White demon got comfortable.

The Hyuuga had returned safe and sound, but the second he walked in the door Lee and Neji had been arguing.

"You could've been raped or something, and nobody would have known you where even gone! " The black haired male yelled as the long haired brunette's eye brow twitched.

"What am I, a six year old? Lee I know how to take care of myself, I've been doing fine for 19 years now"

"I'm only trying to keep you safe!" Lee yelled as his hands shook slightly. Neji rolled his eyes. "You can't protect me from everything Lee. I need to be able to fend for myself."

Kiba rubbing his temples, trying to relieve the stress that had built up from all the yelling.

"You know damn well what I warned you about on the phone and you completely ignored me!"The Hyuuga froze; eyes refusing to lock with the Black haired male's glaring ones.

"Lee, what did you tell Neji?" Tenten asked suspiciously. Had the black haired male told the Hyuuga something he shouldn't have.

"Neji let's talk in private" Lee grabbed the long haired brunette's hand leading him back into the hyuuga's bed room. He quickly locked the door and sighed frustrated.

"On the phone, you had said something about my father. You said he wasn't killed by human's…"

Neji's eyes stared at the floor and his chest tightened at the thought of his deceased father. He father had passed away when Neji was four. His uncle had always told him he was caught in a hit-n-run. But now…he didn't know what to think.

"Your mother had…special relations with a very powerful group of demons. When she married your father, they didn't except it. She only lived long enough to give birth to you and send your father off running, before she was killed." Lee stated as he walked closer to the Hyuuga.

Neji let a choking kind of sound escape his mouth. Another sob, followed by tears running down his face.

He hated himself when he cried, he always did. It made him feel weak.

The black haired male wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga, letting him cry into his chest. Lee stroked Neji's head softly.

"It's ok, Neji…" The long haired brunette gripped the taller male's shirt and sobbed into it, leaving wet marks from his tears.

"…" Lee couldn't make out what the Hyuuga had said. "What?"

Neji's arms shook slightly, he knew he didn't want to hear the answer to this but he needed to know.

"How…H-How did my f-father….?" Lee didn't answer he just tightened his hold on Neji, cradling the Hyuuga in his arms. As if, if he were to let go the long haired brunette would break in half.

"I-I can't tell you…" He whispered softly, with a sad tone in his voice. "Why…?"

Neji voice was muffled slightly by Lee's hug. The black haired male was very still and quiet, as if thinking if he should answer or not.

"I-I couldn't bear to see you hurt more than you already are…." The Hyuuga let out a sad, softly laugh.

"Y-You make it sound like we're lovers…" Lee arms tightened again and he said into Neji ear.

"That's because I'm in love with you…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Shibi ran an old wrinkled hand through his crimson red hair, making sure he didn't mess up the feathers hanging from it.

"Shibi-Sama?" Ino walked in with a clip board in her hands. The fourth demon lord looked up and replied. "What is it Ino-chan?"

"Nanabi-Sama and Gobi-Sama requested for you in Lord Shukaku's quarters. Nanabi-Sama words were quote: "Tell him we have chocolate cake from the human world that should get him in here fast" end quote."

Shibi chuckled softly and said standing up, sliding his robe on. "Alright, I'll be back in a bit. Leave my work on my desk; I'll do when I get back."

"Yes, sir" Ino bowed her head and walked out of the room, her blonde pony-tail bouncing behind her.

Shibi let his smile fall and practically ran to Shukaku's room.

_Cake is code for Hybrid, chocolate…I can't remember. But they said they had Chocolate cake from the human world. Meaning they must have found another Hybrid._

"Shukaku-Sama" He called as he opened the door and rushed inside. Shukaku sat in a large chair running a brush threw Gaara's short red hair.

_If I didn't know any better I'd say Shukaku takes the word Pet to a whole new level._

"Gaara-kun, go to your room. I have business to attend to." The Hybrid nodded and walked out the door and down the hall.

"We've found another one." Nanabi stated as he brought up a picture on the projector.

"Has **He** found out yet?" Gobi asked studying the strange looking boy; he had pale skin and whiteish blue hair. Purple eyes to complement the razor sharp teeth.

"Not that we know of, the Hybrid's name is Suigetsu. He was last seen in the human world in a town called Suna." Nanabi replied, turning off the projector.

Shukaku drummed his fingers on the table. "I want Gobi to send a demon to retrieve him and get him to agree to come here, and I want Nanabi to send some on to get rid of **him**."

Nanabi froze and looked worried at Shibi, who returned the look.

"But…Shukaku-Sama…won't Kyuubi-"

Shukaku cut them off and ordered "You have your orders, when the time comes I will deal with Kyuubi."

The three walked out, leaving the first demon lord to himself. The red haired Hybrid walked back in and stood next to Shukaku.

"Shukaku-Sama" The larger male raised an eye brow at his pet. Gaara placed something clear; almost see through on the table.

"It's finished" Shukaku smirked and patted the Hybrids head. "Good work, Gaara-kun"

~*~*~*~*~*

Neji stood in shock as the older male continued to hold him close. "B-But, Sakura-San…?"

"It's a lies, Sakura knew how I felt about you and agreed to go along with it." The Hyuuga gripped Lee's shirt again.

"Why?"

"If you thought I was only interested in you as a friend, I could get closer to you." The black haired male shut his eyes softly and whispered, sounding on the break of tears.

"I got angry and yelled at you…I'm sorry…I-I just can't let **them** hurt you…"

Neji blinked confused but felt Lee's head fall to his shoulder and decided not to push the subject any more.

The taller male let soft light tears fall onto the Hyuuga's shirt.

The long haired brunette froze and tensed as his best friend's words came out, sob shaken.

"Neji…I love you"

~*~*~*~*~

"Nii-chan" The short, spiky haired preteen whined as he walked down a long empty road. A large scarf he wore around his neck almost touched the ground as it swayed with his steps.

"What, Konohamaru?" The taller blonde replied slightly annoyed. He wore a large black and orange coat, hanging past his knees.

"Who's this new guy we're looking for again?" Konohamaru asked placing his hands behind his head.

"Dunno his first name, but word from boss is it's a Hyuuga."

"Really, you wouldn't expect to find a Hybrid among the Hyuuga." The blonde nodded as a wind blew passed them, his yellow locks flying, making a think black and red dog collar that hung around his neck visible.


	7. Problems

"Utakata-Sama!" A girl threw the door open to the sixth lord's door. His dark colored eye brow had a lighting sparks run down it as he set his tea down.

"I told you I am Rokubi now; Utakata was my name before I became a lord." The girl flushed slightly, she had a dull color of blonde hair that went to her shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry, Rokubi-Sama" the girl replied making sure to not call him Utakata. The demon lord picked up his pipe and filled in with soap. He blew small bubbles into the air then asked.

"So what was so important, Hotaru?" The girl blinked then remembering fumbled for her clip board.

"U-um…H-Hachibi-Sama wishes to see you in his quarters; he said it's an emergency" The sixth demon lord nodded standing up.

"Alright, I'll be back later" Rokubi walked through his opened door, leaving the girl standing in his room.

~*~*~*~*~

Neji stared at the wall as he stirred the rice for dinner.

"_Neji…I love you"_

The words kept running through the Hyuuga's head. He felt confused, was he supposed to return Lee's feelings…but then what about what had happened with Kiba?

Neji blushed a deep crimson red remembering the events that had happened between the demon and him.

"Nee, Neji-chan Akamaru had to go. He said to tell you thanks for the free food" The Inuzuka said walking into the kitchen.

He paused and looked the Hyuuga once over. "You alright?"

Neji blinked as he shook his head softly. "Yeah, just a little spaced out."

Kiba smirked as he wrapped his arms, from behind, around the Hyuuga's thin waist. "Want me to keep you attention on one thing?"

The Hyuuga's blush returned as he gently pulled the demon's arms off of him. "Kiba, I'm cooking."

He said in a somewhat scolding voice. The Inuzuka let his smirk widened as he wrapped his arms around Neji's neck now.

"Scold me some more, it's sexy" The Hyuuga let out a soft laugh. "Seriously, I don't want to overcook the rice."

Kiba bit the long haired brunette's ear, making Neji gasp softly. His ears where his weak spot and Kiba knew just how to tease him.

"K-Kiba stop it" The Hyuuga said hearing the crack in his voice he cursed himself in him head.

"But Neji-chan I don't want to" The Inuzuka said as he pulled the long haired brunette close to his chest.

Neji felt Kiba's hand softly massage his hips, but in a rather loving kind of way then a sexual way.

The demon breathed softly into the Hyuuga's hair. And for one moment Neji didn't want Kiba to let go.

The Inuzuka's heat calmed the Hyuuga's nerves and he let his mind clear. "Neji…I want to tell you something"

Kiba said as he held Neji close to his chest. "Have you ever thought that it's a little strange for a….a demon to be with a human?"

Before Neji could response a loud knock came from the door. The Inuzuka hesitated, but the knock came again so he let the long haired brunette go.

"I'll be right back." The Hyuuga walked to the door and opened it. His calm feeling suddenly left as he saw a navy blue haired man standing on his porch, looking pretty pissed off.

"What the hell do you want, Sasuke?" Neji said as he placed a hand behind his back and motioned for Kiba to come over.

"You must think you're all high and mighty, huh?" Sasuke spat as he rolled his eyes.

"What are you going on about?" The Hyuuga asked getting really annoyed. The Uchiha leaned closer to the long haired brunette and snapped.

"That little boyfriend of yours. Or did you think I wouldn't notice?" Neji rose one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why would I care if you found out about my boyfriend?" Sasuke slammed his arm against the door way. Making the Hyuuga take a small step back.

"Oh so you don't know huh?"

"Don't know about what?" Kiba stood next to Neji glaring at the Uchiha questionably.

"That he's breaking-" Sasuke was cut off as Kiba quickly held him up by the throat. The Uchiha smirked slightly.

"I see you finally show yourself, Demon" Sasuke wheezed slightly from the lack of air getting to his lungs.

"You bastard, how dare you show your face here." The Inuzuka growled. Neji grabbed his arm and said

"Kiba, you're being a little too aggressive." Kiba turned and looked at the long haired brunette. Sasuke scoffed at the demon.

"So he's tamed you I see, didn't think to see such a pansy among the Inuzuka."

_Wait, how can Sasuke see him…and when I was surrounded my reporters they saw Kiba too_

Something else came to Neji and he turned to the Uchiha and asked. "How do you know his family in the Inuzuka?"

"Damn you're stupid, you don't even know about Hybrids do you-" Kiba cut off Sasuke and squeezed his throat harder.

"**Shut up**" The Inuzuka growled in a low tone, which scared even Neji. The Uchiha smirked and brought a hand up to the demon's around his neck.

A crack sound made Neji's eyes open wide. The Inuzuka released Sasuke letting out a cry of pain. The Hyuuga froze as he saw the blood from Kiba's hand hit the floor.

The Uchiha's smirk widened as his skin started to turn a dark gray. His haired grew longer and changed to a deep purple. His fingers turned into talons and his eyes became yellow.

"Neji…stand back" The Inuzuka ordered as he stood in front of the Hyuuga.

"K-Kiba, What is h-he…?"Kiba grunt in pain before answering the long haired brunette.

"A Hybrid"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasori walked over to a dark haired man. He had his eyes close and wore a black pony tail to the middle of his back.

"Your brother is being reckless, see to it that he stops or I will." The man opened one of his piercing red eyes.

Sasori glared at him until he stood up. "Remember your place Itachi"

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Inuzuka jumped and grabbed Sasuke, throwing him to the ground. The Uchiha ran his razor sharp hands across Kiba's face, making the demon wince in pain.

"Kiba!" Neji tried to run over but the Inuzuka spat out some blood that had collected in his mouth. "Stay away Neji!"

The Hyuuga froze and watched as the two fought with each other. Sasuke landing a good kick to Kiba's stomach and send him flying across the room, smashing into the wall.

"Is that really all you got, Inuzuka?" The Uchiha asked, with a hit of laughter in his voice. "Because I'm just getting started"

"Neji RUN!" Kiba ordered as Sasuke ran at the long haired brunette. The Hyuuga watched in horror as the Uchiha laughed and brought a hand up getting ready to punch Neji. The long haired brunette shut his eyes and braced himself for the impact.

After a few seconds the Hyuuga opened his eyes to see Kiba's back…and Sasuke's now bloody hand sticking out of the back.

"K-KIBA!!!" Neji screamed as Sasuke pulled his hand out of the Demon. The Hyuuga caught him as he fell back.

"Protect his Pet up until the very end." The long haired brunette stroked Kiba's hair quickly.

"Kiba…Kiba answer me…Kiba please!" Neji pleaded as He watched the Inuzuka's eyes slowly lose their color.

"Kiba, damn it….Wake Up!"

**CRASH**

The Hyuuga looked up as tears ran down his face. Sasuke had been thrown into the wall and now standing in front of Neji was a man that looked just like the Uchiha but older.

"I apologize for my brother's unreasonable actions." The man looked down at the shaking brunette with blood red eyes.

"Itachi…y-you bastard…" Sasuke muttered as he pulled himself out of the wall. Neji gasped as the man disappeared and then reappeared next to Sasuke. He lifted the younger male onto his shoulder and said in a sort of monotone.

"Once again I apologize" Then they both disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~

"Neji-san!" Tenten called as she ran into the Hyuuga's house, followed by Lee and sakura.

She froze when she saw the blood all over the room. As well as the Hyuuga sobbing into the chest of the unmoving Inuzuka.

"Oh my god…" Sakura said astounded. Lee quickly ran over to Neji and put an arm around him. "We came as quick as we could."

"Sakura-chan, see what you can do about Kiba's condition." Tenten said and the Pink haired girl nodded and walked over to the bloody Demon.

Neji released the cooling body of the Inuzuka and grabbed onto Lee's shirt, crying into his chest. The taller male stroked the Hyuuga's head and shh'd him softly.

"He still has a pulse" Sakura exclaimed happily. "If I work quickly I can help him, don't worry Neji-kun"

The Hyuuga's body didn't except the calming words, he shook with fear. He just didn't what he feared.

Was it the fear of knowing a person died trying to protect him, because he was to fear stricken to move? Or was it he just didn't want to lose Kiba…?

~*~*~*~*~

Sakura had stopped the bleeding and now light her hands with green energy. She placed them over the hole in Kiba's chest.

"Sakura is using a very strong type of Demon healing that creates brand new tissue." Lee explained to Neji as they watched the pink haired girl work.

Tenten sat on the other side of Sakura and started doing the same thing, but her light was dimmer.

After about ten minutes the two girls stopped and relaxed slightly. Neji clenched Lee's shirt, waiting for one of them talk.

They both just stared at Kiba. No one moved, only Neji broke the silence "D-did it work?"

Tenten looked at the opposite wall, Even Lee shut his eyes. Only Sakura looked at the Hyuuga.

"I-I did everything I could…so I can't be sure…several of organs were very badly torn…" The pink haired girl let her eyes water a little before she said softly.

"Including his heart…" Neji's eye widened, before they produced hot tears that ran down his face.

* * *

**Wanna know what happens next? Well to bad!! *evil laugh***

**I won't put the next Chap up until I get at least 30 votes on my Poll, Located on my profile. **

**SO GO TAKE IT!!**


	8. Endings

**Tenten looked at the opposite wall, Even Lee shut his eyes. Only Sakura looked at the Hyuuga.**

"**I-I did everything I could…so I can't be sure…several of organs were very badly torn…" The pink haired girl let her eyes water a little before she said softly.**

"**Including his heart…" Neji's eye widened, before they produced hot tears that ran down his face.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lee, Sakura and Tenten were staying in some of the Hyuuga's extra rooms and Neji had fallen asleep on the Inuzuka's chest.

He felt someone's lips on his eye lids, kissing them softly.

The Hyuuga opened his eyes quickly to see a smirking grin next to two red fang tattoos.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Neji-chan" Kiba said grunting softly from the pain on his chest.

"K-Kiba?" The long haired brunette was surprised he had tears left; he let them fall quickly down his face.

"Yes Neji-chan?" The Inuzuka answered leaning close to the Hyuuga. He lifted his hand to the smaller male's cheek wiping away some tears.

"Y-You…YOU IDIOT!" Neji hit the demon hard and screamed frustrated.

"I thought you were DEAD! Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you understand?!" The Inuzuka blinked confused before laughing.

"Neji-chan you're so cute when you're angry."

The Hyuuga quickly wrapped his arm tightly around the demon. "Promise me…you won't do that again…"

Kiba smiled softly before whispering softly to the long haired brunette. "I promise"

The demon grabbed Neji's head and kissed him, licking the Hyuuga's lips seductively. The long haired brunette greedily leaned into the kiss, moving himself so he sat in the Inuzuka's lap.

"Nee, Neji-chan could I ask something from you" Kiba said breaking the kiss momentarily, before attacking the smaller male's lips.

The Hyuuga parted his lips inviting the demon's tongue in. Kiba gladly accepted and let his instincts take over, battling with the long haired brunette's tongue.

Neji broke the kiss, panting softly before saying with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Y-yes"

"I want you to remember, no matter what happens, that I'm in love with you" The Hyuuga's soft pink blush turned crimson red.

"I-I love you too" He said as he smiled softly and rested his fore head against the demon's. "And I'll always love you even if you hate me, okay?"

"Okay" Neji laughed softly at the Inuzuka's determination. "I'll remember"

Kiba sighed relived and wrapped his arms around the long haired brunette's neck. "I love you, so much…"

Neji softly lay on the demon's chest, very careful of his wound, and finally felt comfort from the last few hours of pain.

"I know…" The Hyuuga felt as if a burden had been lifted off his shoulders, now he knew that he really he love Kiba and he wanted to be with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tenten, I said let me go." Lee ordered in a deep voice, his hand inches from the hallway door. "Lee-san, I can't allow you to do that."

"Damnit, Neji needs to know before he gets hurt." The black haired male said yanking his arm from the female demon's grip. Before he could turn the girl hit the back of his neck hard, sending him to the ground with a thump.

"I'm sorry, but Shukaku's orders are to be carried out no matter what."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura sighed relieved the next morning. "Thank goodness, I thought we'd lost you Kiba-kun"

The Inuzuka grinned and patted his chest a little, causing small amounts of pain. "Thank you for helping me Sakura-san."

"No problem" The pink haired girl said as she stood up. "I'm just glad you didn't die, that would have been awful for all of us."

"Hey, where's lee?" Neji asked bringing Kiba some breakfast. "I already told him Kiba-san was fine, He wanted to come say goodbye but he had something to attend to."

Tenten stated blankly. The Hyuuga let his eyes soften to a somewhat sad look. "Oh, Well I'll call him later."

Kiba wolfed down every crumb there was on the plate. "Ah…Neji-Chan's food is the best!"

The female demon stood up and bowed slightly. "We had better get going, thank you for your hospitality Neji-san."

"You're welcome, you guys can come back anytime" The Hyuuga smiled, not noticing the warning glare Tenten gave the Inuzuka.

The two girls left leaving Neji and Kiba in the quiet, slightly blood stain clean room.

"Are you feeling better?" The Hyuuga asked to break the silence. The demon nodded and looked over at the long haired brunette.

"You know…" The demon blinked softly and noticed the soft blush on Neji's face. "That was really brave of you…you know to protect me like that…"

"I'm your master after all, it's my job." Kiba smiled and leaned up and set his plate on the ground next to him.

"Wanna know one of my favorite jobs?" The demon whispered seductively into the long haired brunette's ear.

Neji turned slightly to look at the Inuzuka and answered in a soft voice. "Alright…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

The demon had the Hyuuga's hand pushed against the wooden bed post as he kissed him furiously. They were both shirtless and Kiba was working on getting Neji's jeans off.

"K-Kiba, careful…You'll o-open your wound up." Neji panted as the Inuzuka released his lips for a brief breath.

Kiba smirked and pulled the Hyuuga's pants off. "I'd worry more about myself if I were you."

The long haired brunette's breath hitched in his throat as the demon rubbed his length through his thin boxers."K-Kiba…"

The Inuzuka whispered in Neji's ear as he rubbed harder. "What is it you want Neji-chan, as your master I must make sure **all** of your needs are filled."

"P-Please….h-harder…." The Hyuuga looked up at the demon with half lidded, lust filled eyes. And that just about drove the Inuzuka crazy. He removed Neji's boxers and licked up the smaller male's shaft. Receiving a pleasure driven cry he took Neji's length in his mouth, making the long haired brunette roll his head back in bliss.

"…i-in…" Neji said breathless, his cheeks a rosy red and his hands grabbed the demon's head and made Kiba release his shaft.

"What was that Neji-chan?" Kiba said with a large smirk on his face, he leaned over the naked Hyuuga. Neji leaned up and said again breathless as he wrapped his arms around the Inuzuka's neck.

"P-Please…get…i-inside" The long haired brunette's voice made the Inuzuka blush a little. But obeying his pet's wish he removed the remaining of his clothing and positioned himself at the tight rig of muscle.

"W-Wait, I haven't prepared you yet-" Kiba cut himself off as he grunted in pleasure as Neji wrapped his legs around the demon's waist and slammed down on the Inuzuka's length.

"N-Neji…wait" But the Hyuuga didn't, he didn't care about the slightly pain he felt as he slowly moved on Kiba's shaft. "K-Kiba please…now"

The Inuzuka wasted no time, he grabbed the long haired brunette's shoulders and thrusted into the tight space, making Neji scream out in pleasure as the demon hit his prostate head on.

"Oh god…" The Hyuuga's breath came out heavy and with no rhythm what so ever. His back lifted clean off the bed and the demon started thrusting into his entrance.

The Inuzuka leaned down and kissed his pet with affection as he thrusted harder into the impossibly tight space. His tongue slipped into the Hyuuga's mouth without any struggle. Neji felt his mind slip away as Kiba continued his pace and he kissed the demon back weakly.

Kiba grabbed the Hyuuga's shaft and pumped in time with his thrusts. Before too long the long haired brunette's body started to tremble softly from the pleasure before he screamed, cumming into the demon's hand.

Kiba felt Neji's entrance tighten even more, pushing him over his limit. He came inside of his pet and collapsed on top of the panting Hyuuga.

The Inuzuka softly pulled out of his pet and pulled Neji close to him. The Hyuuga caught his breath and sighed softly, leaning on the demon's bandaged chest. Kiba let the long haired brunette's smell fill his lungs.

"I love you Kiba" Neji said softly leaning up and kissing the demon on his cheek.

"I love you too, Neji-chan" Kiba smiled and kissed the Hyuuga's clothed fore head.

* * *

**END**

**I know what you're thinking: WHAT!?!?! It can't be over! There were so many questions still unanswered! What does Naruto want with Neji, Why is Sasori trying to win Neji's trust? What's Shukaku's big plan. What is the big secret Lee wanted to tell Neji before Tenten knocked him out? And the list goes on and on and on… (I really need to plan the plots better…^^')**

Such a sappy ending TT3TT

There will definitely be a sequel and its awesome title shall be '**Master**' BUM BUM BBBUUMM!!

('Cause this was supposed to be the love side of the plot, next comes the drama and tragedy part)

First chapter should be up by March…ish…

Pama/Maria/L~uke

(~^3^~)


End file.
